


Evil in the Night

by xobsidienne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bella and Hermione are the same age, Bellatrix is a Flirt, Bets, F/F, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:00:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24310216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xobsidienne/pseuds/xobsidienne
Summary: Closing her eyes and going through her mental list of uses for dragon blood, she suddenly felt a cold breeze of air enter her warm chambers. Cracking one eye open, she scanned the room. Satisfied that everything was as it should, except for the dark figure standing there, she closed her eyes and continued on with the uses of dragon blood.Wait.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Comments: 10
Kudos: 124





	Evil in the Night

It was late at night and Hermione was curled up in bed, studying for her exams. Despite her friends constantly nagging at her and telling her to stop and take a break for _once_ because they knew she would nail them even if she took them right away, she could not help but feel like there was still something, some information she could get out of the books.

And so, she studied.

Browsing through her notes and quizzing herself as she went, she was completely oblivious to the world surrounding her. In fact, she was so oblivious that she completely missed the steady thud of someone coming up the stairs, the way her door creaked silently as it slowly opened.

Closing her eyes and going through her mental list of uses for dragon blood, she suddenly felt a cold breeze of air enter her warm chambers. Cracking one eye open, she scanned the room. Satisfied that everything was as it should, except for the dark figure standing there, she closed her eyes and continued on with the uses of dragon blood.

Wait.

 _Wait_.

 _What_?

Her eyes shot open in a flash and she took another look at the dark figure that had somehow appeared in her room. Feeling the panic spreading through her body and her breaths getting more and more shallow by the minute, she slowly set down her book, as if trying not to frighten the figure with any sudden movements.

Kicking herself mentally once she realized she had left her wand on her bedside table instead of having it next to her, she slowly inched her hand closer, feeling around for her wand.

Where in the everloving fuck was it?!

Daring to turn her head painfully slowly so she could see her wand, she felt her heart stop at the sight of the empty table. Fuck.

Fuck.

Boy, was she in trouble now.

Closing her eyes, taking a deep breath in a futile attempt to calm herself and rationalize, she turned her eyes back to the figure. It was dark in the room, only the moonlight lighting it up just enough so that she could study, she cursed silently at the fact that she could not bloody see who the fuck was in her room. It was a human, that much was clear, the figure solid and very much humanlike.

”Uh, who are you?”

Her only answer was a deep, devious chuckle, and she froze. Feeling a shiver running down her spine and goosebumps breaking out all over her skin, she tangled her fingers in the bedsheet, gripping it hard. She could not believe this was happening. She could just see the smirk that must be plastered on the figure’s face.

She recognized the voice all too well, it was the sound that had daunted her for years, after all.

Bellatrix fucking Black.

Desperately trying to get her shit together, Hermione reasoned with herself. Black couldn’t possibly be here to kill her, could she? Surely she would not be so bloody stupid and get herself sentenced for life at Azkaban. Right? _Right?!_

Forcing her body back into action and gathering all the Gryffindor courage she possibly could, she uttered the most foolish thing she could have ever said.

”Black, to what do I owe this pleasure?”

This time, the chuckle was deeper and huskier. Slowly, as if stalking a prey, Black took a few steps towards her bed, letting the moonlight finally make her visible.

”Pleasure is all mine, I assure you. Don’t be shy now, pet, it’s only _me_.”

Gulping visibly, Hermione tried to once again look for her wand. In vain. She could hardly protect herself against Black as it was, she was so freakishly good, but _wandless?_ Absolutely not. She was done for. After silently sending all her love to her parents and friends in farewell, she steeled herself for the inevitable.

”Why, yes, because that surely is very reassuring. What do you want?”

Goddamn her stupid, traitorous mouth. She had meant to reason with Black, to make her see sense, that surely she would not want to spend the rest of her life in Azkaban for murder. She was ready to beg, to do anything just so she could see her friends and family one more time.

”Ah, feisty, are we? I am glad you asked, though. You see, what I want is quite simple.”

With a smirk so evil it would have put the Devil himself to shame, Black whipped out a wand from her sleeve.

 _Hermione’s_ wand.

Hermione gasped, frantically scrambling up from the bed, ready to take her wand back by whatever means necessary.

Black, however, was having none of it.

”Ah, ah, ah, pet. Be a good girl now and sit back on the bed and listen very carefully. As you can see, I have your wand that you so graciously offered to me,” Black started, the smirk on her face growing darker as she went. ”So, it looks to me as if _I_ will be the one calling the shots here.”

Hermione blanched. Oh heavens above, she was so fucking fucked.

Not knowing what else she could do that wouldn’t make the already bad situation a million times worse, Hermione sat back on her bed. But not without sending a withering glare at Black.

Judging by the chuckle Black let out, she only found it amusing.

”Just get it over with. What the fuck do you want?”

Despite the panic and fright currently choking her, she felt her anger rising and came to the conclusion that perhaps dying wasn’t such a bad thing after all if it meant she didn’t have to deal with another second of Black and her antics.

”As I said, it’s quite simple. For you to get your wand back, I have three conditions for you. One, from this moment onwards, you’ll call me Bellatrix. Or actually, I’d rather prefer _Bella_.”

Hermione could only stare at her dumbfounded. What was she on about? Was this some kind of sick joke? Had Harry or Ron taken polyjuice and were now playing tricks on her? Was she dreaming?

”Well?” Black questioned, one foot tapping the ground impatiently.

”That’s it?”

”That’s it. The first condition.”

Deciding that calling Black by her name wasn’t so bad, she let out a relieved breath. At first, when she heard she would have to go through with three conditions made by none other than Bellatrix fucking Black, she had given up all hope of ever receiving her precious wand back. But now, she almost laughed at how easy it seemed to be.

”Fine.”

”Fine?”

”Fine.”

”Fine...?”

”Fine, _Bella_.”

At this, Bella was positively giddy. She giggled, a delighted little sound escaping her mouth. Her eyes sparkled and her mouth spread into a wide grin.

”Oh, pet, how I love it when you talk dirty.”

Glaring at her, but deciding it better to let the comment go and just get on with the conditions so she could get her wand back already.

”Uh, right. So, um, what are the other two conditions?”

Judging by the grin on her face that only kept spreading, now baring her teeth, Hermione realized that she was definitely not going to like whatever was about to come.

”Thought you’d never ask. The second condition is as follows: I will get to kiss you, and you will have to kiss me back. And so it wouldn’t be too easy, because I can see you’re just dying to kiss me now, I will get to decide _when_ it happens and _where_ it happens, you will get no warning whatsoever. Sounds good, yeah?”

Hermione’s brain short-circuited. This had to be a joke. Intently staring at the other witch’s face, as if waiting for the polyjuice potion to wear off any second now and to reveal either Harry or Ron trying to hold back their laughter so hard that their eyes watered, she felt herself grow more and more anxious as the minutes ticked by and nothing happened.

When and where she wanted?! That could be anywhere at any time! In class, in the halls, in the bloody Great Hall for everyone to see?!

”Cat got your tongue, pet?”

”You’re kidding, right? You can’t actually be serious?”

”Oh, I am deadly serious. So, what’s it gonna be?”

There was no way in hell she would ever agree to this. A kiss was already bad enough and out of question but letting Bellatrix decide when and where it was going to happen? Decidedly not. Not going to happen. Not now, not ever. She could live without her wand, couldn’t she? She could perform wandless magic. Granted, not nearly as well as with her wand, but she could manage. And if she didn’t, she would simply get a new wand.

”No. Absolutely not. Are you insane? Why would you even want to kiss _filth_ like me?”

”Don’t be silly now, dearest. Use that pretty little brain of yours.”

Confused, genuinely thrown for a loop, Hermione could only blink owlisly at Bellatrix, who only chuckled and stalked closer.

”I have, of course, known that calling you the brightest witch of your age is pure exaggeration, but really, pet? Don’t tell me that you haven’t noticed me trying to sweep you off your feet for the past two years or so now.”

_What the fuck?_

Unnerved by the close proximity of the other witch and her ridiculous words, Hermione had enough. She stood up, started pacing furiously, nearly burning a hole in the floor.

Just what kind of sick joke was this? What had she done to piss the universe off so badly that they thought she deserved such a punishment?

Suddenly coming to a halt, whirling around to face the other witch, Hermione straightened herself to her full height. Stomping closer, Hermione poked her on the shoulder with her finger.

”I don’t know what the fuck you are on about, and I don’t know what kind of sick joke this is, some desperate attempt to make a fool of me? My answer is no. And it will always be no. Now get the hell out of my chambers before I will make you regret the day you were born.”

Not fazed at all by Hermione’s little tantrum, Bellatrix only took hold of Hermione’s hand that was still poking her shoulder, punctuating every word she had said, and raised it to her mouth. Slowly, making sure Hermione’s eyes were locked on hers, she pressed a kiss on her knuckles.

Hermione felt faint, felt her knees giving in beneath her, and slumped against the other witch.

Seemingly very satisfied by this, Bellatrix hummed in approval, and slowly, achingly slowly, gave Hermione’s hand a lick, all the while maintaining eye contact.

”How precious and innocent you are. I suppose it is only fair I give you a little bit of time to go over this, but take my word for it, little one, you _will_ give in. You need your wand and you know it. I’ll be seeing you around, pet,” Bellatrix practically purred.

The world was spinning at a rapid pace now, and much to her dismay, Hermione found that she could not stand anymore. Her legs had turned into spaghetti, she was wobbling and leaning heavily against Bellatrix, who let out a soft moan and held her tightly in response.

Everything went black.


End file.
